shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve
Steve 'is a Shape-shifter student at Shadow Falls. Steve is interested in Della, and shares a cabin with Lucas. He is currently attending a Shape-shifter school in Paris, France with Perry Gomez. Biography Whispers at Moonrise he is assigned by Burnett to go on a mission with Della, much to her dismay. Saved at Sunrise They bond during their time away from Shadow Falls; Steve comes to her rescue when her ex-boyfriend spots her at a local Chinese restaurant. He comes to her rescue again when they confront the vampire bureau that Burnett sent them to, and again when they run into a pack of werewolves. During the mission, Della gets stabbed and Steve takes time to care for her. Chosen at Nightfall When they return in Chosen at Nightfall, Della avoids him completely. Steve turns to Kylie for advice, and decides to fight for Della's affection, much to her dismay. Reborn During Reborn, he and Della's relationship tears and rebinds as he still tries to break Della's barriers. Eternal In Eternal, due to her close bond with Chase Tallman, Steve decides that Della wants Chase and that he doesn't want to be second best and leaves Shadow Falls for a School of France with the small chance of return. Unspoken In Unspoken, Steve and Perry return from France. Della continuously avoids him, but he insists they need to talk. When Chase is injured, Della turns to him for help because of his medical experience. When helping Della go through files on her dad's case, Steve volunteers to help. They later meet at a café in preparation for sneaking into the hospital Steve's mom volunteered at occasionally to steal files on Bao Yu Tsang, Della's late aunt. He admits to Della that even though he still has feelings for her, he has come to accept that her heart belongs to someone else, and that he will be leaving to attend medical school after graduation. Della gets caught by a security guard, and Steve is forced to run to Chase for help. Physical Appearance Steve is a "hottie" That is tall and broad shouldered. He has Sandy-Brown hair with the multicolored eyes that Shape-Shifters usually have. In Whispers at Moonrise, Miranda states that he has a resemblance to Zac Efron. Personality Steve is a kind and a considerate person who strives to leave in imprint on the Supernatural world. He is usually very determined to get what he wants and will sometimes find other ways and other people's to get it. Steve is stated to be very smart individual with an interest in Medicine. Powers and Abilities As a Shape-shifter, Steve possesses the following abilities * Brain Scanning * Shapeshifting *Healing Factor *Copying *Voice Mimicry *Animal Shifting Fears That who he wants to be and what he wants to do with his life has been tainted by his upbringing and his parents’ expectations of him Relationships Romantic * 'Della Tsang: 'Della is a Vampire that Steve has had an interest in ever since Taken at Dusk. The two flirt constantly and Steve wants more but Della, who is still hurt over Lee, is apprehensive on dating anyone. In ''Saved at Sunrise they are sent on a mission together and they grow closer. When Della is stabbed from a gang fight, Steve check her into a hotel and nursed her back to health, they ended up making out. In Chosen at Nightfall she goes back to ignoring him, making Steve turn to Kylie for advice. Which is to fight for her, because of this is started to get a little bit more stubborn and Della cratered slightly but was back to ignoring him at the end of the novel however they do sit together at Burnett and Holiday's wedding. In Reborn their relationship continues to tear and rebind as Della and Steve get closer. They are tested especially with Chase's persistence towards Della. He ended up kissing his Co-Worker Jessie and Della goes back to ignoring him. At the end of the novel they patch things up but get strained again when Della and Chase need to be bonded and Steve is the only one who can do it. He was there when Della woke up. In Eternal He regretfully decides that he can't stand seeing her and Chase work together and he leaves for a pristine Shape-shifter school in Paris, France. Friendships * '''Lucas Parker: Lucas was Steve's former Cabin mate. * Kylie Galen: In Whispers at Moonrise he is kind to Kylie and sits with her and Della when she goes to visit Lucas at their cabin.' '''In Chosen at Nightfall he goes to Kylie to get advice about Della. In Reborn he is concerned enough about Della, Kylie, and Miranda going to the Funeral Home that he tells Lucas and Perry what was really going on during that weekend and went to help them. * 'Perry Gomez: Perry and Steve are shown to be good friends Other Relationships * '''Chase Tallman: Steve and Chase don't like each other one bit. Steve always get jealous when Chase was around Della. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shape-shifters Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:FRU agents Category:Supernatural